familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Virginia Clopton (1813-1876)
__TOC__'|left]] Genealogical Keynotes The content of this page contributed by: Margie Cowan Vita * Born: 24 July 1813 * Married: Theodore Washington LIVINGSTON b: c. 1806 d: 12 October 1832 James M______ LEES b: 22 February 1805 d: 03 October 1842 James Gillespie COWAN b: 27 April 1802 d: 13 April 1872 in Pleasant Hill, Lowndes Co., AL * Died: 02 October 1876 * Burial: Ancestry Virginia CLOPTON was the daughter of daughter of James B______ CLOPTON and Mary T______ "Polly" REES Spouse(s) 24 May 1832 -- Theodore Washington LIVINGSTON 19 May 1835 -- James M______ LEES 06 August 1850 -- James Gillespie COWAN, son of [Alexander COWAN (1775 - 1821)|John [ Alexander COWAN]] and Rosanna "Anna / Annie" GILLESPY/GILLESPIE Child List Mary Cornelia LIVINGSTON b: 12 July 1829 d: 14 July 1842 Edwin Neptune LEES b: 04 November 1837 d: 15 July 1862 Martha Francis "Mattie" COWAN b: 20 April 1853 d: 28 March 1885 Family History *Of interest from Blue's ''History of Montgomery ... pg. 64 :June 19, (1831) — Robert Foster was killed by Dr. J. B. Clopton with a gun. Dr. Clopton being informed that Mr. Foster had fatally stabbed his son-in-law, Mr. T. W. Livingston, he seized his gun and pursued him around the corner of Commerce and Tallapoosa streets, and finally shot him at the corner of Washington and Tallapoosa streets. Dr. Clopton was tried and imprisoned a short time in the jail. Mr. Livingston recovered from the wound. though he survived the stabbing, he died about 18 months later on October 12, 1832! Alternative Interpretation Virginia CLOPTON may have been James Lees second wife? (There is a Rosa Ester Lees listed in Virginia CLOPTON’s Bible pages.) :Rosa Ester Lees … born 25 August 1826 (She could be a much younger sister of James, or a daughter by a previous marriage.) :Rosa Ester Lees married Henry Jones on April 5, 1842. 1842 was not a good year for Virginia Clopton … *She lost both her second husband and her daughter from the Livingston marriage. *There was a yellow fever epidemic in 1841 that was reportedly quite bad in the southern states. Perhaps they both died of yellow fever? *In 1840, there was a cholera epidemic that began sweeping through Alabama … another possible cause of their deaths? Interesting that the Bible shows Edwin Neptune LEES death as 1862, but he is not in the 1850 or 1860 census with Virginia! Records Cowan family Bible pages 1836 letter written to Virginia (Clopton) Lees References *Cowan Bible does not give T. W. Livingston’s birth date, but gives his death as: “Oct 12, 1832 AC 26 years” *Jordan R. Dodd’s Early American Marriages: Alabama, 1800 to 1920, Orem, Utah :Theodore W. Livingston m. Virginia Clopton May 24, 1827 at Montgomery County, Alabama *Carolee Reynolds, Livingston Family History, 1921, pg. 210 *Charles H. Browning, Americans of Royal Descent, Porter & Coates, 1891, Philadelphia Research Needs Please help other researchers by posting your tombstone photos at findagrave.com Date and place of Marriage to James M Lees Page Needs Links * Wigton Walkers * Walker Home * Virgina County Boundary Changes * Smoky Mountain Photos * Finley & Gillespie Research Definitions Common Acronyms and Definitions Genealogical Definitions Contributors Cowantex Category:Non-SMW people articles Category:Wigton Walker